Recruitment Core ? Summary With the support of the RCMI Recruitment Core, Morgan State University intends to recruit a senior-level basic biomedical research scientist whose research focus is on health disparities and urban health. The faculty member will serve as Deputy Director of RCMI@Morgan, and will be an anchor person for the development of junior faculty members and postdoctoral fellows to establish their own work in health disparities research.